His Butler, Mischievous
by Getsuga TENSHOU 15
Summary: Elizabeth requests Ciel to take her trick or treating, and Sebastian spikes his morning tea. Random Halloween fanfic. Bit late, but it's always Halloween in the world of Kuroshitsuji.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is crappy. Rushed. etc. Also a little late for Halloween, but you know, enjoy and review! Thank youse ;3

Chapter 1:

Ciel Phantomhive lay sound asleep, the occasional murmur escaping his soft, petal lips, as the regal mind of the young Earl created a mass blur of images, connecting irrelevant periods and events in the form of a dream. With fairies, bunnies and demons. His navy hair which usually swept over his forehead in a courtly manner became plastered across his face, as white beads of sweat embedded his skin, his dreams soon revolving into nightmares. His frail body writhed, his bed sheets long since disposed of to the opposite side of the room, as his nails clutched on to the majestic bed sheets, lost in the desolate world of his imagination.

"No... No Elizabeth... Not the bunnies..." His body went into a wave of panic, as he watched a vision of his fiancée release cage after cage of bunnies into the Phantomhive manor, causing havoc as the little scheming Army went on a raid for carrots. "No Lizzie... I'm warning you!"  
"But why?" Asked the young woman, her blonde pigtailed curls practically moving of their own accord as she pouted. She bent down, picking up a white rabbit, holding it gently, stroking it as an owner might a beloved pet. Its soft pink irises gleamed with innocence, its soft nose twitching, as its whiskers shifted under Elizabeth's stroking motion.

"I said, NO!"  
"But, Cieeeeeeeel!" She whined, holding the bunny up before his azure eye, sighing with disbelief. "Look how cute they are Ciel!"  
"Cuteness is irrelevant, Lizzie. They will surely overtake the manor! I will not allow that!"  
"Oh, come on Ciel! Be a little spontaneous every now and again! They're only bunnies!" Harsh growls oscillated from his throat, as the inner demon overwhelmed him for a moment, simply disgusted at the patronizing nature of the irritating maiden.

Back in the real world, the Earl's loyal butler, Sebastian Michaels, knocked softly on his Master's chamber door, before opening it suit after.  
"Young Master, it is time for your arise." He informed the unconscious boy. Through a thick silence, the butler frowned, as he swept open the curtains with ease, the conductor to his orchestra of stringed material. "Hurry now, Young Master. We have a long day ahead of us." The boy still didn't falter or stir, as his head snapped from side to side, through slick disfigured breaths.

The butler's crimson eyes narrowed, as he studied the boy silently, inhaling sharply, before bringing his gloved hand up, lashing his blushed cheek, as he jolted upright, his navy and lilac Faustian branded eye wild with shock. His mind felt heavy, as his heart pounded rapidly under his sleeping robes; he took a moment to orientate himself, as he sucked in his surroundings.  
"Sebastian, you baka! How dare you touch m-"  
"You were having a bad dream, Young Master; what sort of a butler would I be if I let you suffer, AND oversleep? Come now." He took his silver pocket watch out of the silked interior of his tail-coat, clipping it open as he spoke. "It is time for your arise, Sire." Ciel bit his lip softly, as Sebastian turned slowly, freezing the room with his icy nature. "I believe I should tell you, Young Master... Lady Elizabeth is scheduled to arrive upon the hour."

Ciel groaned, his body slouching back against his bed, massaging his forehead softly, closing his eyes.  
"What does she want this time?" He inquired, refusing to make eye contact with the demon.  
"I believe she wishes for you to escort her to a Halloween ball, My Lord." Ciel griped, restraining himself from piercing his heart from his own fist. "Once escorting her Trick or Treating, naturally." Ciel's complaints filled the room, as he whimpered under his breath, his clenched fist punching his silk sheets beneath him. "Miss Nina Hopkins will also be attending this afternoon; Lady Elizabeth arranged her to tailor costumes for the two of you for tonight." Ciel's heart stopped, as a sharp blow struck his heart, as though he'd suddenly been picked up and plunged into the icy depths of the Arctic. He shivered at the thought of having to co-ordinate his attire once again to his sweet-minded yet irksome fiancée.

"Cancel it," He murmured softly, his voice wavering, as he barricaded the shame from his voice. Sebastian smiled softly, as his eyes flashed down towards his pocket watch once more.  
"Young Master, following your orders is my duty, as well as something of an amenable nature. However, it is as I have discussed with you previously. As the Head of the Phantomhive family, it is your obligation to withstand a socialable reputation." Ciel convulsed, as he scrambled into an upright perching position.

"Sebastian," He warned his butler, his eyes slammed shut as he breathed slowly, pure animosity leaking from his soul as he blew out his sighs. "Don't make me tell you again..." His eyes flared open, multiple shades of violet blazing in his Faustian contract, imprinted in his eye. Sebastian smiled sweetly, exiting the room, returning swiftly with a tea trolley, decorated with a variety of glorious morning treats, and a teapot with a milk jug and a pot of sugar cubes.

"What drink would you like to drink, this morning, My Lord? We have Darjeeling, or Earl Grey available. Which suits your preference, Young Master?" Sebastian held a permanent grin on his face, his eyes shut in a curved shape. The young Earl scowled, as his partial childish nature overcame his maturity for a moment, as he crossed his arms, shifting his head up, simply saying: "Darjeeling."

The butler picked up the teapot, holding it high in the air, swiping his paws through the air, taking the tea cup into his grasp, tilting the china pot, letting a stream of warm caramel liquid trail from the spout into the cup. Ciel glowered at his butler, rolling his eyes at his arrogant motions, harsh embers of grimace shadowing his face. The steam billowed softly from the cup as the liquid settled, filling the air with a fragrant floral aroma, as much as he didn't wish to admit it, enticing the young Earl into a soft trance, his thoughts trailing through his mind aimlessly.

The year was 1888, as the thrills of Winter stood at the doorsteps of many, as the golden leafs showered the streets of London from the Heavens, each leaf unique, like earthly snowflakes. Ciel gazed out of the window, squinting his eyes, as he became lost in deep thought. It was times like this that he loathed the absence of his parents, times where his childhood had been ruptured in its prime. His body felt weak, despite his inhumane protection, he knew deep down that there were only 6 infinitesimal layers of flesh between his demise, and a willing assailant.

Halloween was merely the time of year where clueless, gullible humans embraced their fears, mocking their nightmarish nemeses, taunting the numinous powers of the Underworld. Humans knew nothing of the truth. They had no illumination in their lives of the actuality of the world's events. Humans were meagre, blind slaves of the demon world. He simply couldn't understand how and why demons stood back, and allowed their reputation to be stained in the name of so-called _entertainment_.

"This whole concept of Halloween is simply ridiculous." He voiced abruptly, as Sebastian added a few cubes of sugar and a dash of milk to the drink, before stirring with a silver teaspoon. Outside, the sun rose gently in the sky, the morning light a blissful shade of amber, leaking through the castle window, flitting onto the floor of the Earl's chamber.

"I perfectly agree with you, Young Master. I couldn't possibly see what attracts humans to the dark nature of the Underworld." Ciel took the cup from his butler's extended hand, not failing to detect the sarcastic tone in his servant's voice.  
"Tch... You bastard... Don't mock me again, that's an order." Sebastian smiled, as he ran a silked hand through his midnight hair, tucking a strand behind his ear, as he peered at the Earl strangely.

"I do believe you were dreaming rather strangely, My Lord. What was it this time, mutants rampaging through London? Or maybe something a little less bloody. Maybe... Bunnies?" Ciel choked softly, spluttering the spiked drink back into the cup, as his eyes narrowed towards the demon.  
"Just what the hell are you trying to do to me? What on Earth did you put in this drink?!"  
"Wasabi." Sebastian smiled sweetly.  
"What the hell for?!"

"What is it now humans practise in...? Trick or Treat?" Ciel spat a venomous curse at his servant before turning away, shying away from his typically enraged nature.

"You baka! That's not how it works! You go round to someone's house, knock on their door, and THEN say 'trick or treat'!"  
"My my, and how would such as one who finds Halloween a ridiculous celebration know such etiquette in the manner? Are you sure you don't secretly enjo-"  
"No." Ciel's growl startled Sebastian for a moment, as he clutched his heart softly, whispering, "My Lord... Why are you so cold to me?" A grinned plastered his face, as he fell into an uncharacteristic fit of laughs, exiting the room with the tea trolley in his grasp, his laughs heard in the distance as he walked down the gothic corridor. Ciel scowled in his direction, upon finding himself left in his sleeping robes.

"Damn you, Sebastian. Must I do everything around here?" He grumbled, folding his arms, refusing to get clothed without his servant's aid. His stomach rumbled softly under the cotton fabric, as Ciel found himself reach out for the treats displayed on the tea trolley before him. Upon grabbing air, he blinked, confused, grimacing as he remembered Sebastian taking the trolley with him. He muttered a curse under his breath, his profanity too mature for a child his age. "Tch, fine." He crossed his arms stubbornly, holding his head high with an indignant pose. If the drink was spiked, then god only knew what he had snuck into the cakes. His stomach grumbled harshly under his sleeping robes, as he stood awkwardly in his chambers. He wasn't one to leave his room unclothed, similarly how he wasn't one to dress himself. He sighed, his hunger forcing him to break tradition, dressing himself in his attire hung in the closet. This was going to be a _long_ day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 is slightly better. But still a bit short. Regardless, enjoy.

Chapter 2:

Ciel stood in a Da Vinci pose, his arms stretched out straight, with his legs set wide apart, his muscles aching as his tailor worked over him with a fuss, muttering under her breath about him once again growing. A small breeze was blowing through the spacious room, as a window had been left open, due to his fiancée complaining about the room being too confined.

As learnt from his experience previously with his tailor, Sebastian had kindly covered his scarred torso with a thick rail of bandages, which he had to admit caused rather much more discomfort than the corset he had once been forced into by his demonic servant. Although most of his torso has been covered, his chest upwards was exposed to the chilled breeze blowing through the room, forcing him to shiver, as his tailor snapped at him for moving so suddenly.

He breathed out a pouted sigh, shifting his head away from his tailor, his cold eyes gazing at his fiancée attempting to drag Mey-Rin into the dressing room, to make her look "cuter than ever!", much to the bashful maid's dismay.

Ciel found her Cockney twangs implaced into her voice rather bothersome, and often quite vexiatious, as was her unfathomable clumsiness; although, he had to admit she had her uses. Many a times had she, Baldroy and Finnie saved his manor from enemy destruction, in that his three servants had taken it upon themselves to half-demolish his home in the act of defence.

"Elizabeth." He called out in a stern voice. Elizabeth immediately snapped to attention, scrunching her hands together in front of her chest, as she practically bounced on the balls of her feet, smiling moronically."Yes, Ciel?!" Her saccharine voice chimed, similarly to an angel discarded from heaven for a voice too perfect.

"Leave Mey-Rin alone. She looks perfectly fine as it is." Mey-Rin's steamed-up glasses hid her hazel eyes gleaming with embarrassment, as she forced back the blushes threatening to overtake her peached complexion. She drooped her head, her square, plum-coloured bangs covering her blushes as she failed to hold them back; she bowed slightly, pressing her hands against her white pinafore.

"I thank you, Young Master, so I do!" She bellowed, her Cockney traits leaking through as she spoke, eliminating any sophistication from her appearance within an instant. "Why, I best be gettin' on with me work now, so I should! M'Lord. M'Lady." She took a quick exit, turning swiftly out of the room, colliding into Sebastian as she bounded towards the doorway. She gasped silently, refracting away from his strangely enticing presence, landing on the ground, a soft "ooh" escaping her lips as she landed, her glasses jumping from her face, directly into Sebastian's hand.

He extended his other hand, offering her aid in standing up. She shrieked, edging away from the butler, stuttering and tripping over her words."Ah! Sebas'ian! I... Uh... I'm so sorry, so I am, Sebas'ian! I couldn't see where I was goin'!" Sebastian smiled faintly, grasping her hand, and pulling her up in a swift movement, opening her glasses, and placing them back on her face.

A high squeak escaped her lips under the frozen touch of his skin, sending shrill electric sparks running through her veins at a fast rate. She fixed the lacy bow adorned above her velvet bangs, sweeping the proverbial dust from her navy dress, and white ruffles concertinaed around her shoulders of her pinafore, as Baldroy and Finnie watched from a distance, the former looking as unamused as always, the latter with a pouted look imprinted onto his face.

"Perhaps you should consider purchasing new glasses, Mey-Rin. Of what use are they, if you cannot see?" The red-headed maid blushed unintentionally, shaking her head, placing her hands out in the air."Uh, nah nah! Me Young Master bought me these, so he did! I must keep 'em on me at all times! Me Young Master bought me 'em outta his own pocket, so he did!"

From the opposite side of the room, Ciel sighed, frustrated, as his tailor finished working out his measurements, as he began to massage his temples softly, attempting to relieve his headache, which had been coarsing pain throughout his entire body for some time now.

"Mey-Rin, that's enough. You have work to do." Mey-Rin nodded glumly, all optimism shredded from her soul, as she walked away shamefully."My, my. She can be quite the sprightly one on the occassion, can't she, Sire?" Sebastian smiled."Sebastian, what did you come here for?""I merely came to inform you on a matter most private, Young Master." He held out a letter in the air, as Ciel's eye panned in on a wax imprint, representing the Queen's seal.

With all certainty, he nodded, excusing himself the dressing room, as a disheartened expression spread over Elizabeth's face."But, Ciel! What about-""That can wait, Elizabeth. I will attempt to make time for the ball, however this trick-or-treating nonesense is highly improbable. Please be patient." He paused a moment, a hidden gleam behind his eyepatch shining with a violent aura. "I have work to do."


End file.
